


Thanks Hunk

by cocoabeaniebag



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Lance, Boyfriends, College AU, Fluff, Love, M/M, Relationship(s), Voltron, boyfriend - Freeform, chill keith, keith has a crush on Lance who has a crush on Keith and they both dont know, keith likes lance, klance, klance fluff, klance happy, lance has a crush, relationship, voltron dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoabeaniebag/pseuds/cocoabeaniebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance has a crush on Keith and to his horror Hunk invited Keith and Shiro to hang with them at the mall. Attempting to impress Keith, Lance just makes a fool of himself the whole time. Keith however invites him to the Space Cafe which is a nerdy UFO cafe in attempts to ask Lance why he's acting the way he is.<br/>College AU, Tons of fluff, Space Nerds Lance and Keith</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks Hunk

**Author's Note:**

> “I wanted to impress you…”

“Look, I’m not saying I’m the best, but c’mon, I’m the best.” Lance laughed blowing against his nails and smirking at his friends. Pidge stared at him annoyed and Hunk was smiling nodding his head. They sat together eating their lunch at the mall casually enjoying a Saturday afternoon. It was your average mall with overpriced clothes and a massive bookstore. 

“For sure, buddy.” Hunk grinned and Pidge sighed sipping her soda and scrolling through her phone. Lance snatched it out of her hands and looked at the screen. 

“Ohh! Is this a guy I see here?” Lance smirked turning the phone to Hunk who stared at it then back to Pidge wide eyed. The image was a profile picture of a handsome dark haired boy who was smiling warmly at the camera. He wore glasses and a very nice tuxedo. Pidge scrambled for the phone and Lance smiled jokingly. Hunk reached for the phone and handed it to a disgruntled Pidge. 

“Yes, so what.” Pidge frowned. Lance’s eyes went wide and he placed his hands on his hips. Hunk smiled eating his burger waiting for Lance to start. 

“Hey! We’re your best friends! Why didn’t you tell us?” Lance pouted. 

“I wanna go on a date with him, not have him run away.” Pidge frowned and Lance’s mouth dropped in a mock shock.

“I’m hurt, I wanna meet him! _We_ wanna meet him!” Lance wrapped his arm around Hunk’s shoulders pulling him in with his face full of sandwich sauce. Pidge stared at both of them and sighed defeated. 

“Fine, but AFTER we go on a date first. I wanna break the ice on this one.” Pidge smiled looking at the phone. 

“Deal!” Lance smiled stealing her soda and sipping happily. Pidge protested but Lance winked at her in response. 

They finished their lunch and made their way towards Hunk’s favorite store where he ripped off shirts from the rack switching between shirts and asking their opinions. 

“So whose the outfit for?” Lance smiled already knowing the answer. Hunk blushed and whistled looking away. 

“Heh, I should’ve guessed it’d be for-Keith!?” 

“What, No, its for Shay?” Hunk said confused and looked over and saw Lance staring. He was looking out of the store into another at a medium height boy who wore a tight fitted jacket, boots and form fitting jeans. He had his hair pulled back in a ponytail looking at the back cover of a book. 

“Oooh, Keith.” smirked Pidge looking at Lance smugly. Hunk stifled a laugh and Lance glared at them blushing. 

“So, still haven’t made a move huh?” Hunk laughed and Lance bit his cheek looking back at Keith. Suddenly a taller, muscular man approached and patted Keith on the shoulder. Keith looked up smiling at him warmly showing him the book. 

Lance sighed looking away and Hunk frowned at him rolling his eyes. Pidge crossed her arms and shook her head at Lance. 

“You know Shiro is his best friend, not his boyfriend.” Pidge laughed and Lance looked at her unsure. Hunk had a thought and grinned putting his shirt back on the rack. He walked out the store with his friends staring and to Lance’s horror approached the two. 

“Hey, Shiro! Keith!” Hunk smiled. 

“Hey, Hunk didn’t know you were here.” Shiro smiled and Keith went back to looking at his book. Hunk noticed what it was and grinned. 

“ _War of the Worlds_? Hey, my buddy Lance LOVES that book he’s actually right over there.” Hunk laughed and pointed directly at a red faced Lance and a giggling Pidge. Keith raised an eyebrow and stared at the boy. He was tall, wearing a blue and grey t-shirt, jeans and some sneakers with a jacket tied around his waist. 

“Is he alright?” Keith asked unsure and Hunk nodded smiling. 

“Anyway, I came by cause I’ve been meaning to ask if you guys wanted to hang with us. We’ve seen you around campus and you both look pretty cool. What do you say?” Hunk smiled and Shiro grinned warmly. 

“Sounds good to me. Keith?”

“I have studying to do.” 

“Keith.”

“Shiro.” 

“…Hunk?” Hunk grinned and Shiro laughed. Keith rolled his eyes not seeing a way out and agreed. He looked at Lance one more time who was oddly enough hiding his face behind Pidge. He had her held up by the arms and her legs dangled, she looked completely done. 

Keith looked back at the book, took it with him and went to check out. Shiro stayed behind to make the plans. 

/ 

 

“I can’t believe you!” Lance screamed keeping his face in his hands. They were back in their dorm room with Pidge laying upside on the bed. She was eating popcorn upside down and Hunk was sipping a home made smoothie. 

“Hey, it’s just the mall, the movies then a group dinner. It’s not like I made it an exclusive date for you and Keith.” Hunk smiled. 

“Well, actually, the day you set it up for I have my date with Andrew so you guys have fun.” Pidge smiled. 

“Oh no you don’t! You’re going to bring him and w’ere ALL going!” Lance screamed wrapping his arm around her neck hugging her close. She gripped his arm and growled trying to break free. 

“Lance! C’mon I said-!”

“Well that was then this is now!” The two struggled and Hunk rolled his eyes turning his attention back to his textbook. 

Suddenly Lance’s phone buzzed and he looked at it, a number he didn’t know appeared. He went to grab it when Hunk did blushing red. 

“What did you do, Hunk.” Lance glared not liking the flushed look. Hunk smiled looking away sweating and soon Lance tackled him to the floor.

“Who is that! Who did you give my number to!” Lance struggled but Hunk held him off. 

“Relax, man! It’s Keith!”

“Keith!” Lance squeaked falling over and landing on his back. He stayed that way with his eyes opened wide and he was visibly sweating by the stains on his shirt. Pidge wrinkled her nose at the over reaction. 

“What! Why! Why is he texting me! What does it say! Oh my god!” Lance covered his face again and Hunk sighed unlocking it. 

“It just says _Hi, it’s Keith. War of the Worlds sucks_ ” Hunk bursted out laughing and Lance sat up with his jaw opened offended. He grabbed the phone and without think key smashed in a reply. 

_You suck!_

He hit send then froze in horror. Hunk and Pidge crowded around the phone and saw the read check mark on the side of it. Lance dropped his phone and was shaking. 

“…That didn’t just happen.” He whined and his heart stopped when a reply came onto the screen. Pidge picked it up and laughed showing hunk. 

“Hah!” 

“What!” Lance freaked grabbing the phone he looked at the screen and his face became a shade of pink. 

_Fine, we’ll talk about it next Saturday._

“So, you’re welcome?” Hunk grinned and Lance tackled him to the floor attacking him furiously. Pidge sipped her soda and watched the brawl from the bed. 

/

“How could you! It’s a classic!” Lance complained. Keith had his hands stuffed in his pockets, his hair loose now and shrugged. They were both hanging back to talk about the book while Shiro laughed it up with Pidge and Hunk. Pidge’s date was in the group enjoying the company and holding Pidge’s arm close in the link. 

“They die from what the common cold? Amazing, wow.” Keith yawned and Lance glared pointing a finger at him continuing on how it’s amazing. They turned the corner and reached the theater. They chose the scary film that was on since it was almost Halloween though you wouldn’t know it since it’s been abnormally warm but the leaves still changed colors. Today though it was fairly nippy which meant nice warm coats and thick sweaters. 

“Alright, so if anyone gets too scared there is no shame in leaving the theater!” Hunk laughed nervously and Pidge grinned. Andrew drew her in closer and smiled. 

“I’ll protect you.” He laughed and Pidge grinned up at him blushing. 

“Heh, don’t worry I’m not scared of these cheesy flicks.” Lance laughed smugly and looked at Keith. He was staring at his phone and Lance glared snatching it. Keith gasped and went to reach for it but Lance held him back. 

“Dude, give that back!” 

“You’re out with friends! Who are you talking to!” Lance shouted annoyed. Keith glared and grabbed Lance’s hair to use as leverage to grab the phone. The two struggled and the group watched them awkwardly. 

“Uh, while those two have it out lets go grab food and seats.” Shiro smiled and the group agreed. 

“Lance, let it go!” 

“No! You’re out! Have fun!” 

“Lance!” 

“You sure love my name in your mouth!” Lance smirked and finally gave in giving Keith his phone. Keith was a bright red and he looked away. 

“I-no I don’t.” he mumbled. Lance raised an eyebrow unsure what had happened but stuffed his hands back in his pockets. 

“Alright let’s-“

“You’re bleeding.” 

“I’m what!?” Lance looked all over but saw nothing then Keith touched his neck and he froze. 

“Right here, must’ve scratched you. I’m sorry.” 

“I-I no problem it’s small right? No biggie.” Lance smiled sweating and placed his hand over it. Keith rolled his eyes and grabbed his arm. He drug him to the bathroom handing him a paper towel. Lance wiped away the blood and Keith watched ensuring he got it all. 

“Let’s get in there before they get worried.” Keith mumbled looking away and walked out. Lance watched him go and sighed. This wasn’t how he wanted things to start his fantasy of Keith finding him attractive and irresistible wasn’t happening. 

/

“AArggh!” Lance screamed sinking into his seat shaking. Keith was sitting next to him eating popcorn seeming unfazed by the demon ghost taking a girl under the bed with her nails raking the floor.

“Argh! Pidge!” Hunk cried. He was on her lap clinging to her and she was glaring at the screen. Andrew looked at her, still holding her hand curiously and she looked at him shaking her head. 

“No don’t go in there! Arrrgh!” Lance screamed covering his face. Keith reached out and took his hand causing Lance to freeze. He side eyed the joined hands and saw that Keith was looking at him. 

“You wanna go?” He whispered. Lance’s face flushed, he looked back at the screen and suddenly the face of the demon appeared. He screamed and practically crawled over Keith yanking his arm in the process. Keith gasped falling over seats dropping his popcorn as he was drug up the ramp by Lance. 

Outside the theater Lance was leaning one hand on the wall and the other was on his knee as he was panting in the now night air. Keith had his arms crossed leaning against the wall looking down at him. 

“So, no scary movies?” Keith smiled and Lance blushed embarrassed. He looked away and stood up straight rubbing his neck. 

“Ah, heh I um…guess that was more than I expected. I mean. It looked real! Pft, I meant slasher films don’t scare me.” Lance smirked stuffing his hands into his coat. Keith nodded and turned his head to find the rest of their group coming out of the theater. 

“I said I was sorry!” Hunk whimpered and Pidge shot him a look. 

“Sorry doesn’t take the grape soda out of my dress!” Pidge growled. Suddenly Andrew took off his dress coat and draped it over her covering the stain. She looked at him blushing and he looked away smiling with a deep blush. 

“You guys ready to eat?” Shiro announced. The two nodded and rushed to re-join the group. 

/

“My favorite part was when the dog lived.” Hunk smiled sweating and Andrew laughed agreeing. They were all sitting at the table. Shiro sat by Pidge so she could sit in front of Andrew with Keith sitting next to Hunk and Lance facing him. 

Lance leaned on his fist and played with the meatball on his plate. He felt so stupid and made a complete ass of himself today with Keith. Keith however was staring at him unsure what to say but wondered if he was alright. He kicked his leg and nudged Lance jerking him awake from his daze. 

“You alright?” Keith whispered. 

“Uh…yeah! Yeah just um! This…meatball is…round…” Lance slapped his face and banged it on the table. The group turned to him curiously and Keith smiled reassuringly. When dinner was over they began to depart the restaurant making their way towards the dorms. Pidge bid farewell to Andrew who asked her out again this time alone. She gladly accepted and he kissed her cheek in goodbye. 

“Andrew seemed nice.” Lance smiled at her. 

“How could you tell? You were looking at Keith the whole night.” She whispered smiling nudging his arm. Lance grew red and grinned sheepishly looking away. He looked ahead at Keith who was talking to Hunk and Shiro. Maybe it was about how stupid he acted all night. He sighed and his pace began to drag. 

“Lance?” Pidge looked back and saw that he was being left behind. 

“Pidge, I made a complete fool of myself today. Keith must think I’m lame or stupid.” Lance mumbled. She hooked her arm through his and made him walk a little faster. 

“Well, by what I was hearing Keith had a great time. Hunk even asked if they wanted to hang again, he agreed seriously quick.” she smiled and Lance looked at her in shock. 

“Well, maybe with you and Hunk…” he mumbled. 

“No, and you.” 

Lance knocked right into Keith and they were chest to chest. Lance was slightly taller so he was looking down a ways and Keith was looking at him smiling. Pidge let go of Lance’s arm and rushed ahead to meet up with Hunk and Shiro. 

“Uh…and me?” 

“Yes?” 

“Uh…sure. Yeah, that sounds cool.” Lance shifted his eyes and he cursed himself realizing that his face was getting warm. 

“Well, only if you want to.” 

“What! Course! I-!” Lance panicked raising his hands up. He started to sweat again and Keith raised an eyebrow curiously at him.

“Ok, well lets meet up again Friday.” Keith offered. 

“Um, s-sure. What do you wanna do?”

“I’ve been meaning to go check out Space Cafe if you wanna go chill there.” Keith smiled and Lance blushed. It wasn’t a date, his friends would be there…

“Yeah sure! I love aliens!” Lance grinned and then groaned shaking his head. 

“Why do you do that?” 

“What make a fool out of myself believe me I have no idea…” Lance slapped his hand over his mouth and looked at Keith in horror. 

“Lance, what’s wrong?” Keith leaned in trying to see if he was sick or was catching something. 

“I-I gotta go!” Lance backed away and raced ahead with his hand over his mouth. Keith watched him leave and the others turned to look at him. 

“Everything good?” Shiro asked. 

“I’m pretty sure he needed the bathroom.” Hunk laughed. 

“Yeah…” Keith mumbled scratching his head. 

/

“You scared Keith.” Hunk said patting Lance’s back. He had his face stuffed in his pillow and Pidge was sitting the bed next to him shaking her head. 

“He was really worried about you, what happened?” Pidge chimed in. 

“I made a complete fool of myself! That’s what!” Lance screamed into his pillow. 

“Oh c’mon. Next Saturday make a better impression then. The world didn't end he still wants to hang with you at least.” Hunk laughed. Lance turned to face him and sighed rolling his eyes. 

“Dontcha mean Friday?” he mumbled. Hunk and Pidge shared a look and shook their heads. 

“No, we set the day for Saturday again. Where are you going Friday?” Pidge asked raising an eyebrow. 

“Keith wanted to go to Sapce Cafe? Didn’t he ask you two?” Lance mumbled back into his pillow. Pidge and Hunk looked at each other with massive grins and Lance slowly lifted his head off the pillow.

“You don’t think…”

“It’s a date!” the two cheered and Lance’s face flushed. 

/

“You’re not gonna run away again you?” Keith joked as they walked towards the cafe. Lance smiled sheepishly hoping they could talk about something else. They reached the shop and entered it, Lance’s eyes went wide. There were flying saucers hanging from the ceiling, inflatable space aliens on the chairs and a ton of old Star Wars posters. 

“Wow!” Lance gasped taking it all in. Keith looked around and led them towards a booth. He sat on one side and Lance sat on the opposite. They looked at the menu and Lance laughed at the puns they used for food. 

“Hah! Seriously? May-the-frosting-mocha-chino-be-with-you? Hah!” Lance laughed and Keith smiled in reply. After placing their orders Lance looked at the table unsure what to talk about. Keith was leaning on his fist staring at him curiously. 

“Ah, yes?” Lance whispered.

“Nothing.” 

“So…you didn’t invite anyone else?”

“No, just you. You seemed to be the only one into space and aliens.” 

“Oh…yeah they’re cool.” 

“Don’t like the place?”

Lance looked at him and Keith almost looked hurt. Lance waved his hands unsure how to save this. He looked around sweating and saw that there were coffee stirs in a cup. He grabbed two and stuck them in his mouth smiling pretending them to be fangs. 

“What are you doing?” Keith frowned. Lance started to sweat again frozen in place unsure exactly why he did this stupidly impulsive thing, he was normally cool and relaxed but with Keith...

“Here you go boys! Enjoy!” a sweet smiling barista wearing an alien hat with a shirt full of alien buttons placed the drinks and cakes in front of them and hurried off. Keith grabbed his eyeing Lance as he removed the stirs from his mouth and placed them on the table. 

“So, you normally this jumpy?” Keith sipped his coffee which had a a small alien foam head in the center. Lance blushed and looked at his own drink. It was covered in whipped cream with a small flying saucer at the end of the stir and a galaxy effect dusting of sugar. 

“I..no just…” 

“Is it me?”

“No! No that’s not-!”

“The cafe?”

“No!”

“Did I ask you out too soon?”

“No! I-wait what.” Lance stared at Keith who was looking at him unfazed by what he had just said. He started to shake and his eyes started to get wider. 

“I…ask me out?” Lance whispered. Keith smiled and nodded. Lance started to get flustered unsure what to even do with his hands except stuff them back into his sleeves and smile sheepishly at the coffee. 

“So which is it?”

“I…wanted to..” should he tell Keith the truth? What would he think of him then? He swallowed dryly and took a sip of the coffee tasting the chocolate. 

“Wanted to?”

“I wanted to impress you…” Lance whispered barely enough for Keith to hear him. Keith looked at him and sipped his coffee. He placed it down and smiled warmly while Lance stayed frozen in place. 

“Well you-“

“I made a fool of myself I know…” Lance mumbled. He placed his hands on the table and played with his fingers. Keith reached out and took both his hands in his own squeezing them. Lance looked up curiously and surprised to see Keith leaning in. 

“No, I’ve liked you for a while, actually. We have a few classes together and well…a crush sort of happened. The first day we hung out together I really wanted to get to know you better.” 

Lance smiled and turned his head away attempting to hide the full on shade of red he had become. Keith kept one hand in his and sipped his coffee with the other. Lance forgot about his, only enjoying how Keith was holding his hand. 

/

“Alright so you hate _War of the Worlds_ but _World War Z_ is amazing? What planet are you from!” Lance shouted throwing his arms up. He was laying on Keith’s lap back at his dorm. There were posters of aliens and glow in the dark stars were stuck to the ceiling. Keith chuckled and shrugged playing with Lance’s hair. 

“I thought you liked aliens! Not zombies!” 

“Okay so a massive zombie plague interested me I’m sorry!” Keith laughed. 

“I’d rather an invasion! Zombie? I don’t wanna eat people or be eaten!” Lance chuckled. He froze and looked up at Keith curiously. 

“Would you kill me if I were a zombie?” Lance gasped and Keith looked deep in thought making Lance question this relationship. 

“Nah. I’d rather you bit me too.” Keith smiled and Lance blushed looking away.

“Why?”

“We can be undead together.” 

“Well that’s…cheesy.” Lance coughed stifling the what would have been an embarrassing happy noise.

“No, _Warm Bodies_ was cheesy.” Keith laughed and Lance looked at him in shock. 

“Whoa! He got better thanks to love in the end!” 

“How often does that even work?” Keith asked and Lance smirked, He sat up and grabbed his face pressing their foreheads together. 

“I don’t know, I’d feel better if it were me knowing someone cared that much for me to take on an entire city of people plus angry skeleton things.” 

Keith smiled nuzzling against him and Lance released air from his nose in laughter. 

“Hm, sleepover? I’ll make breakfast.” Lance smiled brushing his lips against Keith’s cheek. Keith gripped his waist and smiled nodding his head leaning forward to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

“Which means you wash the dishes.” Lance smirked and Keith pushed him off. Lance dragged him down and the two were on the floor. Lance spun them around and pinned Keith to the carpet smiling smugly. 

Keith smiled and shook his head. Sighing he turned his head away and stared at the floor completely content. Lance pressed his body to lay on him and reached out to hold his hand which Keith gripped happily. 

Lance nuzzled against Keith’s neck and smiled. He couldn’t believe this was happening, just a month ago they were at Space Cafe on their first date. He pressed his lips to Keith’s neck who hummed contently. 

“Keith?”

“Hm?”

“Wanna go out for dinner tomorrow?”

“You’re paying.”

“Hey! I was thinking going Dutch!” 

“So romantic.” 

“Keith!” 

“You sure love my name in your mouth.” Keith smiled and Lance blushed shaking his head laughing. He wrapped his arms around him bringing him forward and brought Keith close for a deep kiss. Keith clung to him and returned it eagerly with a wide smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Voltron blog at http://mechaspacelions.tumblr.com/ theres a HEAVY dosage of Klance for more to see!


End file.
